


I won't say no

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't take this story serious, Harry is both succubus and incubus, Heats, M/M, More sex please, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Sex is food, Some Weasley Bashing, Succubi & Incubi, Teddy wants Harry too, Underage Sex, WTF, everyone wnats to fuck Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: due to dying twice and no not dye to MOD, Harry is both succubus and incubus who feed off sex. Harry si mush enjoying his new life, and the children he bore. suggestions welcome. Don't take this story serious. chapters both short and long





	1. Sweet Vampire Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the actual fanfic!

In the end Harry raised Teddy himself, as Andromeda passed away after Teddy turned one. By that point harry had also broken his friendship with most of the Weasleys when he caught Ginny trying to drug him. Blaming him for not choosing Ginny, it was his life and his choice who went out or married.

He moved to America at that point, and it was then that he found out the side effect of surviving the killing curse.

He was no longer human but an incubus.. which was also a succubus as gender was a thought. Sex was there food, and unlike stories they were neither demons nor did they kill there partners. They would always look like your perfect partner, and the better the sex the better one was fed.

Harry’s partner at the moment was an ancient vampire, well versed in Harry's species but preferred Harry as a female. His form right now was a small female that looked around sixteen, a waist that looked like hourglasses took ques from, a bust that made porn stars weep in envy and a backside that yes could bounce money off. 

His form looked Japanese with large violet eyes, ebony hair fell sinfully around his/her form.

Every time Harry met this vampire, the form he took was different as the Vampire had many perfect forms in mind.

He was also teaching Harry so many new things.

At the moment Harry could only orgasm as the vampire Thrust deep inside him, meeting her sweet spot, cum decorated her body, as the vampires seed continued to be pumped inside her.

Finally they relaxed, the vampire still balls deep inside of her while hugging her to his chest.

“Your son comes back tomorrow does he not,” her bed mate said.

“Yes, he just finished his final year of school,” Harry said licking salty lips. “I’m going to miss Teddy when he moved out Dracula.” and this was the famed Vampire, one so old he could walk in day now.

“At least it won’t be an empty nest,” Dracula smirked, a pale hand trailing across her belly in the last stages of pregnancies.

“I’m just curious of this one is yours,” Harry said, after all this was there third pregnancy and each one had a different being as a parent. Hiding a pregnancy while in his male human form was not easy but magic helped. The thing is, Harry could only get pregnant while in his human male form. 

And hadn’t discovering that male pregnancy was real been a shocker, and it was a wizard thing.

“Next time, I have some wonderful male forms for you to try,” Harry smirked.


	2. Teddy Bear Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teddy comes back from school, Harry made a promise and teddy definitely wants it

Teddy looked around the Port gate meeting area, looking for his mother/father figure. He knew Harry was there somewhere, just finding him in whatever form he was hiding was always amusing.

Suddenly soft lips pulled him into a kiss, as bountiful breasts pressed against him. He enjoyed the kiss, and the thrill as he knew the owner of those lips. He ignored the erection he grew at the view of the too beautiful pregnant Japanese girl, glowing with pregnancy hormones.

“Lets get home,” Teddy said, and they apparated away.

OoOoO

They landed on the bed, a perfect landing.

With a flick of his wand they were naked, Teddy couldn’t wait to claim Harry. His father/mother had promised Teddy that he would claim his virginity once he graduated school. Below him Harry shifted to Teddy’ perfect partner, which was a seventeen year old human male Harry.... still pregnant though.

His ‘siblings’ were deep asleep, as it was pretty late when he got home.

“You remembered your promise,” Teddy growled is lust, his erection firm against Harry’s inner thigh.

“Of course I did Teddy bear,” Harry smirked licking his lips, Teddy did enjoy the fact his caregiver was an immortal horny teen due to the change of species. He couldn’t wait to fill harry with his seed, and wondered if the next child would be his after whoever sired this one.

He’d wanted Harry since before he hit puberty, even though he knew the older male would never be just his.. but the side of him that carried the werewolf genes would have no other.

OoOoO

The one thing Harry hated about his true human form, was that he was darn short and pregnancy made him bump into everything. At the moment he wore a T-shirt that usually hung off him like crazy but now was tight against his pregnant form, and a pair of sleeper pants. He smiled at his two youngest, Damien who was born a were leopard and Daisuki who was born a kitsune yokai. Both were growing up being beyond handsome, both fifteen years old with only nine months between them.

Both went to the local magic school, unlike Teddy who decided on Hogwarts like his parents.

Neither of them were interested in sexual partners yet Harry wondered what type of being they would choose.

“Just so you know, just cuz you slept with mom doesn’t make you not our brother..” Daisuki said smirking, smelling the sex off both of them.

“Any plans today?” Harry asked as they ate breakfast.

“Dad wanted me to teach me a new trick.” Daisuki said happily, the young kitsune rarely had time with with often travelling father.

“Movies...” Damien said between Bacon.

Harry was about to respond when he blinked, and placed a hand on his belly.

“Harry?” he asked.

“Apparently my plans including giving birth,” he said with a wince.


	3. Afterbirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth is over with, but Harry needs to feed

“Oh.. oh my,” Harry said in shock, he had not been expecting twins. At the moment he was at the local magical hospital and staring at the sleeping forms he’d giving birth two. There ebony hair, already red eyes and too pale skin gave out the fact that Dracula was there sire.

 

Dracula would be such a helicopter parent for the first few years he knew, after all halflings were rare and his past children over a hundred years ago had been murdered by hunter.

 

Still, the children rested and Harry was tired. Teddy was at home and Harry needed to feed, as the labour had been ten hours and killed his energy.

 

Smiling he slipped away from where the children were kept for tonight.

 

OoOoO

 

“Well hello there Mister Centaur,” Harry chirped, as he found the part of the hospital dedicated to bigger creature treatment center. The centaur was male and would have been rather handsome in his youth, and still was but his greying coat and mane and tail showed his true age.

 

“Incubus,” The centaur replied, the other male was clearly here for a broken leg that wasn’t healing for some reason.

 

“I can feel your need, and i have a need,” Harry said.

 

“It has been a very long time,” the centaur said.

 

Smiling Harry walked over, his form glowing till a centaur mare stood there. A glorious almost golden shade of mane and tail and even the fur was that shade. The form was of one just flush of legal breeding age, eyes a bright blue, an ample chest and the most amusing part was that this form looked like it was ready to give birth soon.

 

Clearly a pregnancy kink, even if both knew nothing actually was in the pregnant seeming barrel.

 

Harry got close knowing that the centaur wouldn’t be able to walk much during this encounter.

 

Harry cried out in shock at ho deep and how hard the member was that entered his/her body, the length was amazing. Then Harry could only cry out in pleasure as the centaur stallion rode her hard.

 

It would be a long pleasing night.

 

OoOoO

 

“Home sweet home,” Harry said happily, as he laced the twins into a crib, he’d buy another tomorrow.

 

“What are there names?” Teddy asked.

 

“Drake and David,” Harry replied.

 

“You seem to be on a D theme for the kids,” Teddy teased.

 

“Well if we have children, you can help name them,” Harry smiled.

 

“Promise...” Teddy asked, Harry laughed and pulled him into his bedroom.


	4. No patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy wasn't going to wait

Teddy had known he had been in love with Harry the wrong way even before puberty, it wasn’t all Lust but there was a lot he’d admit. Harry was mother, father, sister, brother.. his world.

 

But the part of him that was the wolf, a piece of him left by his father Remus knew even as a child that Harry would be his only mate.

 

A mate he knew would unlikely be able to marry or fully claim, as Harry was a creature that would die unless he had multiple partners.

 

When Puberty hit, Teddy knew the next few years till he was old enough would be shit. As Harry would never take a child, Porn soon became his friend.

 

But Harry, Harry’s true self he saw as a perfect partner. With that shock of shoulder length ebony hair, luminous emerald eyes that no longer hid behind glasses. His skin no longer showed the scares of his youth, having faded as his body shifted from human. His skin was pale as it had as a human, and when he went out he grabbed everyone’s attention.

 

But right now Harry was his, it was two months since the twins birth and Harry was fully recovered and Teddy could smell the fertility from the older male.

 

At the moment Harry was washing the dishes, humming under his breath and listening from any signs of distress from the two month olds.

 

Licking his lips he walked up behind Harry, enjoying Harry’s tight ass in form fitting jeans. Gently he reached around and hugged harry to his chest, his hardened member pressing against Harry’s jeans.

 

A hand flipped down and unzipped the jeans as he slowly kissed the smaller males neck, of course Harry wasn’t wearing underwear and soon the pants were around the there ankles.

 

“Lets see how quickly I can both feed you and get you with child,” Teddy purred, Harry could only enjoy the ride.

 

OoOoO

 

“You are a very wicked child,” Harry moaned half an hour later, as Teddy rested with his cock deep in Harry Knotting as only someone that had a were in there blood could.

 

“You weren’t complaining,” Teddy smirked, he was enjoying this as much as he could knowing the twins could destroy this at any moment.

 

“Mmmm... well your very good, I salute whoever your past partners were for this,” Harry moaned, his belly was blown out a bit with cum and teddy wondered if it would soon blow up with his child.

 

“Watching Porn is very good training,” teddy smirked, after all Harry was his first and now he could properly act out his fantasies.

 

“Could you have at least waited till the twins were a bit older to get me pregnant,” Harry sighed.

 

“Wait... you can tell already!” Teddy said in shock.

 

“This will be my forth pregnancy, by the second i knew the minute I conceived by the way by body energy changed,” Harry replied. “I just can’t tell how many carrying.. at least this one will be human enough to be the heir of the Potter family.”

 

Teddy didn’t know if he should laugh of cry, instead he bent to the task of seeing if he coudl fuck his mate unconscious.


	5. Double trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy claims Teddy any time he can, and Daisuki enters his first heat

Teddy pounded into the form of his fertile gravid mate, careful to not press against the large belly that carried his children.

Yes children, Harry was seven months along with triplets. Thank goodness there home was a wizards home, so they had plenty of room for much expansion.

Harry moans and twisted as he showed the pregnant Incubus blissed out on sex, thankfully the twins at nine month old were sleeping through the noise.

Finally Harry shuddered as teddy released himself balls deep into the smaller male, if Harry hadn’t been pregnant there many sessions lately would have definitely knocked him up. 

But daaamn, Harry libido was crazy when when he was this pregnant.

And at this point in the pregnancy, only Teddy and Hrry’s normal feeders were with him as it would be a bit harder to find partners when it was hard for Harry to move much. 

As they lay there resting, he gently traced a hand on the sensitive skin of his stomach, smiling as a small foot kicked the side. 

He wondered if his parents would of been proud of his choices.

OoOoO 

“That’s it, give me millions of grandbabies,” Lily yelled. 

“No, my baby is not allowed to have a baby,” James cried.

“Now that’s Porn,” Sirius said happily.

“Woot, show Harry were beast in bed,” Tonk’s cheered. 

Remus sighed, and wondered how the after life had become watch Harry repopulate there family lines while having sex Porn agencies would cry in envy over. 

OoOoO

Daisuki had his ear against his mother’s stomach, the triplets heartbeats a soothing sound. It was amazing that in no time at all, another three small beings would be entering the world. He was glad too, knowing how much his mother loved children, and that Damien and himself would be soon leaving themselves.

It was also a bit weird, as Teddy was the sire of these three and Teddy had been considered his older brother for years. 

Teddy, who had been filling his dreams with rather pornographic moments.

Of course he’d come to full maturity and want to mate so quickly, he wasn’t surprised he was a carrier as seventy percent of kitsunes were carriers.

Frowning he went to bed, ignoring the fact his body craved to be pounded into and for pups. His own babies, but... he couldn’t take Teddy from his mate.

He woke the next morning hours late and to the concerned face of his mother, a mother who’s eyes showed he was forcing himself not to shift as Daisuki body desire for Teddy.

“Oh hon, there’s no sham in who you crave during a heat,” Harry said softly.

“But Teddy is mated to you mama,” Daisuki said and he felt shock realizing thick tears come from hsi eyes.

“Sweetie, we’re creatures... neither Teddy or I are angry,” Harry said, and gently pulled Teddy into the room.

“Kiddo, a heats a heat. I’m just lucky I’m not a carrier and don’t face them. I also don’t have any problem helping,” Teddy said, Harry slipped out at that point as he had no interest in having incest with his own children.

OoOoO

“So glad I’m not a carrier,” Damien said nose scrunching, the house smelled heavily of Daisuki’s heat and the sex that was still heavily going on.

“Just promise me no children for awhile, because as is the triplets will have half sibs and I’ll be a grandparent at the same time,” Harry said rolling his eyes, as from the energy any protections had broken down hours ago and a good chance Daisuki was pregnant.

OoOoO

Teddy was a bit amused he’d pulled Dai into unconsciousness from exhaustion, his belly blown out with cum. Daisuki was also no longer smelling of his heat, showing it was over... and pregnant.

Daisuki no registered as a beta mate, his first mate was harry though.

This was a mess, in two months he’d be a father and seven months then he’ be a father again. Good thing this was a magical home, as they could pretty much extend insanely... especially since they were in a forest outside a city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then we wonder what type o person or OC Damien will end with


	6. What Birth makes us

Teddy felt rather smug as he took in the form of his sleeping mates, Harry due any days now and Daisuki snuggled against him already showing as he was a tiny sixteen year old. Daisuki had startling silver-white hair that curled to his shoulders and tanned skin, which looked amazing next to Harry’s messy ebony hair and pale skin.

It made him hard, but his mates were exhausted and he knew at the moment Harry needed the rest with the babies coming any time.

Merlin, he was going to be a father... his mates were carrying his babes, his own legacy.

“Your thinking to loud,” came the sleepy sound of Harry.

“Sorry love,” he said softly, not wanting Daisuki to wake up as morning sickness was kicking his ass.

“Sleep,” Harry said, smiling Teddy climbed into bed allowing Harry to pull him between his two mates.

OoOoO

Harry couldn’t wait to give birth, he was so done with this pregnancy and wanted to see his toes and wear his jeans again. Oh he couldn’t wait to see the new babies, and hoped that next pregnancy woudl have a few years between them as he’d like his previous babies a bit older. Specially since these ones would have some half sibs several months away.

He hadn’t expected that in the least, rare was someone that hared a mate.

Mind you, he would have liked for Daisuki to be older before he mated.

But when a carrier went into heat, all control went out the window.

Yawning he rubbed his belly, he should have expected more then one child with Teddy having a were in his bloodline. It had been extremely strange for Tonks to have only one, but probably due to the war.

“Mom,” a voice called, blinking the Incubus looked up to see Damien standing there with a grin.

“Yes dear?” he asked, wincing at a rather vicious kick.

You do realize your water just broke right,” he said.

“I know... I liked this chair also,” Harry said with a wince.

OoOoO

“A boy and two girls,” Teddy said happily, Harry smiled exhausted and covered with sweat. This time it woudl take a few days before he could safely seek partners to feed, he’d been in labour for twenty hours before they were born.

“Lucien, Lila and Lily... not D’s this time,” teddy said, peering at the three tiny miracles. Lila and Lucien took after Teddy, as they were already morphing. But Lily, took after her namesake with already a shock or bright red hair.

“Might go back in the future,” Harry teased.

“You did good Harry, there beautiful,” Teddy said, smiling Harry drifted to sleep.

Teddy then went to get his hand healed.

OoOoO

“There so quiet compared to David and Drake,” Daisuki said in disbelief, the triplets were three months old and were rather well behaved, the twins on the other hand were little hellions... there father loved it.

“Enjoy it while it lasts, you didn’t start crying like crazy till you were five months old,” his mother grinned.

“I’m hoping my ones will just as quiet,” Daisuki said rubbing his stomach, he was five months along and he was clearly carrying twins.

“Hopefully,” Harry said.

“I have no clue how you keep allowing yourself to get pregnant mom, my body is killing me,” he moaned rubbing his back.

“Tell that after the twins are born and you go into heat sweetie, were both creatures known for sex and fertility. I’m just glad you took after your father, as I never saw you or your siblings enjoying being an incubus,” Harry said softly.

“I... never thought about that,” Daisuki said, as his mother had to have multiple partners even with a mate.

“Go rest hon, you didn’t sleep well last night,” Harry said, Daisuki smiled and decided that was a very good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah.. bad brain bad.. no.. Damien,.. no incest...please don't agree with it readers


	7. As Time Moves on...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years have passed and many things change

“You are a kinky kinky centaur” Harry moaned, for this centaur liked taking human mates.

“How can I not with you below me” the centaur leered, his hard member deep into Harry’s ass.

Teddy was at work, the kids all at school and Daisuki was visiting his father in Japan with his ever growing brood of kits. Damien had moved out last years, and dating a nice half blood witch who loved large families.

Harry would admit he was feeling a bit of empty nested here, and he was rather surprised he hadn’t gotten pregnant in the last several years. The triplets were six now, and Teddy had been happily claiming his ass in that time.

“Ohhhh...” he moaned, his own seed splashing as the centaur somehow pushed in deeper his seed pounding into the incubus.

“Fuuuuuck....” he cried, he swore his stomach would look several months large with child from cum alone at this rate.

“Scream for me Incubus,” the centaur purred, Happy happily screamed.

OoOoO

“Ow ow ow,” Harry hissed climbing into the tub, he sighed as the hot water went to work at soothing his muscles.

That had been a good feeding, but even though he;d been as himself he wasn’t pregnant.

Which was weird, as his body had been giving our very fertile signs last few months.

He wanted a baby again, sure pregnancy would be hell... but the thought of growing large with child and the newborn child filled him.

“I’m home,” A voice called, Harry smiled recognizing Teddy who worked at a magical creature protection agency.

“Bathroom love,” Harry called, moment later Teddy walked in looking several years younger then he actually was. Harry was not looking forward to Teddy dying of old age.

“Enjoyed yourself hon,” Teddy said, knowing Harry would have fed today.

Mmm... join me,” Harry smirked, his mated pants fell to the floor.

OoOoO

“I can tell this time,” Teddy whispered cuddling his mates naked form, the kids were asleep and they were watching TV in bed naked.

“With all the kits you had with Daisuki, I’d be shocked if you couldn’t tell now,” Harry teased, it had almost been a shock to feel that internal shift that told him they’d conceived a child.

“I never thought I’d have so many children,” Teddy said.

“Its nice they have the same father again,” Harry said.

“Lets see if we can fill you even more,” Teddy smirked.

Harry laughed.

OoOoO

“Do you regret it?”

“Regret what?” Hary asked looking up from reading mail.

“That you married me after the triplets were born, you lost some feeders,” Teddy said, it was a day off and the kids were playing in the yard or doing homework.

“No, It was wonderful. I never thought I’d marry anyone Teddy with what I was. Sure the kids are all legal even if we never married, but this ring on my finger means your mine in ways they aren’t. Daisuki also was so happy, I just never expected to be married to the same person as one of my kids,” Harry said the last part teasingly.

 

_It was a small ceremony for the trio, Teddy gently placing the wedding rings on his spouses fingers. The wizard world had nothing against multiple spouses._

_Harry had been shocked when just before Daisuki gave birth the younger male had popped the question. he’d cried quite a bit._

“ _We now name you married Spouses,” the wizard judge announced._

_Twenty minutes later Daisuki went into labour._

 

In the muggle world Harry wore the form of a female and went by Harriet Lupin, well Lupin-Potter as both wanted both lined to continue.

“I’m already showing,” Harry said, pulling Teddy’s hand down to cup the growing bulge he was growing.

“Two months along and growing with child already,” Teddy said happily.

“Teddy, you got mail from Hogwarts,” Daisuki said waddling into the room, the kitsune was heavy with child again and Daisuki had admitted that after the first he was addicted to the feel of a child inside him.

Teddy was just smug and helped it a long.

“A reunion,” Teddy said in surprise reading it, his mates reading over his shoulders.

“You’ll have to bring one of us, they know your married,” Daisuki said rubbing his belly.

“The dates too close to when your giving Birth love, the travel would be dangerous,” Teddy said absently to Dai.

“Gah.. no thanks then, think you can survive England dad? You can always go as female to avoid the fans,” Daisuki said wrinkling his nose.

“Think you can stand me as female for the whole trip and my only feeder love,” Harry grinned.

“I think I can stand Harriet love,” Teddy laughed.

“Really,” Harry said and shifted into the for known as Harriet.

Slim and pale as any London native, an expressive heart shaped face with bright Hazel eyes, pouty lips, arched eyebrows and blue-black hair that fell down to a nice waist. Her bust was rather nice, not to big but very nice and perky. The growing belly looked more natural on this form, and Teddy had taken Harry in this form before as she was his ‘wife’ or rather one of them.

“Really,” Teddy smirked, and pulled his mates into the bedroom.

OoOoO

Two months later Teddy and _Harriet_ Lupin got off a plane in London, the wife glowing and showing an advancing pregnancy.

Hogwarts here they come.


	8. Epilogue: Closing

Witch Maternity robes were annoying, they seemed to cry look at me I’m pregnant, Harry would have rather liked the British Wizarding world to less look at me stage. Here he was only four months along looking much further along, he hated having to take female form for hours on end when not for a feeding for fun with Teddy.

“I forgot how could it got here in Winter,” Harry complained, as there family had been settles in a rather warm place for years.

“Don’t worry, the room at the local inn I reserved has a nice fireplace,” Teddy said, his voice promising other things to.

“Lead the way love,” Harry said practically purring.

“Only a few more minutes Harriet,” Teddy promised his ‘wife’.

OoOoO

“Oh Teddy you got so tall!” Hermione Weasley, who had actually been a teacher for Teddy. It was weird for Harry to see Hermione like this, so much older looking teh age tat Harry should look. God... her hair was greying, and she’d definitely let her weight go.

“Happens when you get older Professor Weasley,” Teddy grinned.

“And is this your wife Teddy,” Hermione asked, taking in the beautiful pregnant women beside him.

“This is my Harriet, We already have three children,” Teddy said proudly, and that was just one of his spouses.

“Will they be going to Hogwarts?” she asked curious.

“We live in the States, and the local school does both magical and muggle schooling... we’d even get to see them every night,” Teddy said gently, he didn’t want to tell his once Professor that Hogwarts had rather low educational standards compared to the states.

“I see, well.. it would be a long transit every year,” she sighed.

“How’s your godfather?” she asked a strange look on her face.

“A grandfather of all things, he’s pretty happy,” Teddy said, not going to ever admit Harry was right in front of her.

“I’m glad, looking back I admit I was stupid. It was our way or the highway, and Ginny moved on much to quickly to be in love,” she sighed.

“If you excuse me, I have more people to greet. The Hall we reserved is filling fast,” she said, and went to meet another group of people.

“It only took her over twenty years to admit she was wrong,” Harry said too low for anyone but Teddy to hear.

“Shall we dance?” Teddy said, and gently led his spouse to the floor.

OoOoO

“It’s strange, there still so stuck in the past, the war with Voldemort taught them nothing,” Harry said as they climbed into bed that night, Harry still female wore a sheer silk nightie that showed off this female bodies curves and the growing dome of there growing children.

Teddy sighed, it had been years since he graduated by nothing had changed.

“None of our little one swill ever come here, there education would suffer,” Teddy said, and gently pulled his spouse to bed. He might perfer Harry as Harry but he loved Harry in all his forms.

“Mmmm,” Harry moaned as Teddy’s mouth roamed her body.

OoOoO

A week later Teddy and Harry left, disappointed at the British magical world.

They got back in time for Daisuki to give birth.

There would be plenty of sex, and future children.

But finally the chapter of the land of there birth closed.

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to end this at a good notes, as any more would be sex sex and more sex with not even any plot. thsi was sex with Plot. and thank you all for staying till the end of the story


End file.
